One
by Seni-x
Summary: Thinking again about that moment when he had left her with nothing. How could he have ever been that cold and hard? She'd never forgive him! But every night again, she went to visit him at the ruins of their one love.


Disclaimer: HP and the entire world around it, is legal property of J.K. Rowling and her posse - too bad I didn't got the idea first The song _One_ is from U2 and Mary J. Blige. The idea however to use this song for this particular story is entirely mine. And I'm damn proud of it (as I should be, after taking about four hours to write it - including those four hours are: watching The O.C. (sad episode, Marissa is on drugs now) and watching a film with Matthew Perry in it as a teacher, trying to teach at a Harlem-school to the 6th graders of Hell! I love the film, but I forgot the title and since it's already 23h15 and I gotta work at 07h45, I'd better go to sleep.

_Please read and review, you'd make me very, very, very, very happy (for real, dude )_

* * *

Ginny turned and twisted around in her bed.  
Thinking again about that moment when he had left her with nothing.  
How could he have ever been that cold and hard?  
He had his reasons - she knew for sure.  
But what those were exactly and why, she'd never know, though he had tried to explain once.

_**Is it getting better  
do you feel the same  
will it make it easier on you know  
you've got someone to blame**_

Harry Potter, hero of the world and saviour of the entire human raze, died in his effort of ridding the world of the Riddle that had haunted it for over five decades.

More than half a century, his reign of terror had lasted.  
Until someone he handpicked out himself, stood up and defeated him - dying doing so.

_**you say one love  
one life  
one need  
and I  
one love  
get to sharing  
please you darling you don't care**_

He didn't care - whether or not she'd stay alone forever more.  
Nor did he care that she only had one love and he had been that one.  
Ginny sighed and got out of her bed and walked towards the tower window.  
Yet again she was at Hogwarts, but it would never be the same home like it once was.  
The trusty forest and the Lake, the forest Ginny loved to watch in the late afternoon sunlight and the Lake Ginny loved to see the stars reflected in by night, now were silent graveyards of the deaths that had fallen.

_**Did I disappoint you or  
leave a bad taste in your mouth  
you act like it never happened and  
you want me to go without**_

She wasn't alone in her room, but everybody had left for the holidays.  
Sadly, she had become almost an orphan, so she did not have anyone left to go to.  
Two parents and four out of six brothers had died, one had turned his back to his entire family and the last survivor, Ron, was in Intensive Care for over seven months now, with very little chance to ever recover completely.  
He had woken up once, only to discover that his one and only love had died next to him that day in May.  
His eyes never opened, but every now and then the Healers heard him moan.  
'Mione.' It sounded, but they weren't sure.

_**well it's too late tonight to drag the past   
out into the light**_

It was indeed late, that night. Around three o'clock, but Ginny was restless ever since that day in May.  
Her one and only had gone that year from Hogwarts, claiming he'd still love her when he returned,  
but that they couldn't be together.  
Of course they could have been together, she was strong.  
But not strong enough, as it had seemed that day in May.

_**we're one but we're not the same  
we get to carry each other,  
carry each other  
one… one… One…**_

Curses, jinxes and hexes flew everywhere.  
Yellow, red ones, but especially for the green ones you had to be careful, for you'd only be hit once.  
Funnily enough, it hit her love thrice.  
She guessed they wanted to be sure he was finished for real.

Ginny opened the front gates of the school and walked,  
barefooted trough the snowy path that used to lead to Hagrid's place, which were ruins by now.  
She still loved to come there, only to see _him_ again.

_**Have you come here for forgiveness  
have you come to raise the dead  
Have you come here to play Jesus  
to the leopards in your head**_

'I'm back.' She whispered to the shadows.  
'I'm glad.' He came out of the shadows, snow flakes falling right trough him.  
But Ginny didn't see that happen.  
She stuck her hands out and he almost touched them, by reaching out too.  
'Harry -' She breathed, but he shook his head, as he had done every evening in her dreams and in her fantasy.  
'A beautiful girl like you should never apologise.'  
Ginny blushed slightly and fell crying on her knees, but no real person was there to see it.  
Harry had to smile at her red cheeks, but it was a sad smile.

_**Well, did I ask too much,  
walk in the light  
you gave me nothing now it's all I've got  
we're one but we're not the same,  
since we had each other think we'd do it again**_

'I love you.' He said when he sat down next to her.  
'I love you too. But -'  
Harry put his finger almost to her lips.  
'Don't, Ginny.'  
Ginny lay her head down to the rocks of the ruin.  
'I miss you, Harry.'  
'I miss you too, Ginny.'  
Harry lay his head down too, barely an inch away from Ginny's, but not touching hers.  
She's sighed and looked in those green vivid eyes of her dead love.

_**Love is a temple  
Love is a higher love  
Love is a temple  
Love is a higher love**_

They stayed there for the whole night, just laying next to each other.  
Both wanting forever to last just one more hour, but knowing forever would only last till sunrise.  
Staring, hoping and loving each other just an inch apart.  
After a long time, Ginny would fall asleep, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
In her dreams, she'd see Harry again and again and he'd kiss her again and again.  
In reality, she'd just lay there in the freezing cold, shivering and withering.  
Her hope crawling in her heart, but never quite holding on to the hole he had made in it.

_**You ask of me to wither,  
but then you make me crawl  
and I can't keep holding on  
Do what you've got to  
the hole you've got to turn**_

Morning came. The teary sun shone very slightly in the horizon, but only to bring a little bit of light to Ginny 's closed eyes. It was enough to wake her, shivering and with frozen tears on her face.  
What had happened?  
All her memories came flowing back to her and she knew she had yet again spend a night with Harry in her made-up reality.

Over seven months is had been now, and still…  
She had to let go of him, she would die out of guilt, hurt and sadness.  
She had to, or she would die of the long forgotten dreams she kept dreaming.

_**One love, one love  
One life, you've got to do what you should  
One life with each other, sisters and my brothers!**_

That next evening Ginny went back to the ruins.  
She watched the stones of the blackened ruins all the time, hearing leafs whispering inaudible words to her.  
All of sudden, he was back.  
'Hey stranger.' He smiled. She did not smile back.  
'What's wrong, kitten?' Now Ginny had to laugh a bit.  
It had been so long since he had said their pet name to her.  
'Oh pup, if only -' The words were stuck in her mind, she couldn't bare to say them out loud.  
'I understand.' Harry said at once.  
'I - I… Oh Harry!' Ginny fell on her knees, just like the night before, tears streaming.

'Ginny, just know that I love you and will always do. But I want you to move on and find the one to make you happy.   
Remember me, but don't live to be with me.'  
Ginny watched the blurring lines of Harry. He was leaving her again.  
'Don't go, Harry!' She screamed, with her hands reaching out to him.

_**One love but we're not the same  
we get to carry each other,  
carry each other**_

Harry smiled and kissed her forehead.  
'I have to, if only to make you live again.'  
'But - I love you.'  
'And I love you and always will, but you've got to move on, Gin-kitten. You have to forget about me and go on with your life. Be happy again and live happy again.'  
And at last, Ginny nodded. She now understood too the reason she came here again this evening, for the umpteenth time.  
'Go then, Harry.'  
And slowly, but for sure and for ever, Harry Potter faded away from Ginny, her love and her life.  
'Harry, you'll always be the ONE!'

_**One… One… One…One… ONE!**_

Harry smiled one last time to Ginny and she heard him say the seven words that would forever haunt her to be unhappy, but make her the happiest she'd ever been at that moment too.

'And so will you be, my love.'


End file.
